My Dark Card
by Ruruberry
Summary: "Aku adalah seorang anak yang memiliki segalanya. Sampai-sampai aku terlena dan.." AU, a bit OOC, Lemon belum nongol! Special request buat Intan Don't like don't read. RnR please..
1. Prolog

_Hi minna-san, Ruru kembali dengan fic yang unsensored and blak-blakan abis. Yaha!_

_Fic kali ini request dari Yuki SS Amane gabungan dari request mama Feni dan Sader yang baru kesampean. Fic 4some sekaligus berseri pertamaku tentang rate M._

_Maaf, chapter 1 baru prolog._

_Enjoy!_

*~ Deathberry ~*

**Disclaimer** :

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**My Black Card © Deathberry Kuchiki a.k.a Rur**_u_

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Angst

Rated : M

Pairing : IchiRukiShuuHitsu

WARNING : AU, a bit OOC, aneh, abal, Rukia P.O.V, miss typo, lemon belum nonggol.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

*~ Deathberry ~*

_Summary : "Aku adalah seorang anak yang memiliki segalanya. Sampai-sampai aku terlena dan.."_

*~ Deathberry ~*

"Maaf Rukia, sebaiknya jangan di teruskan." ucapan itu terngiang jelas di telingaku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadiku. Tiba-tiba semua gelap. Aku terhanyut dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

*~ Deathberry ~*

**My Black Card**

*~ Deathberry ~*

"Rukia-sama. Bangun.." suara samar mulai terdengar ditelingaku dan membawa roh ku kembali dalam tubuhku. Mataku terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ku lihat seorang wanita berkepang yang cantik tengah berdiri di depanku dengan beberapa laki-laki yang membawakan seragam sekolah yang amat ku kenal.

"Nemu-san? Sudah pagi?" tanyaku sembari merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku lalu menguap kecil. Ia menggangguk dan tersenyum. Tanpa isyarat aku pun bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

*~ Deathberry ~*

"Sudah selesai? Sekalian saja denganku, imouto." ucap laki-laki berbadan tinggi tegap dengan rambut panjang terurai khasnya didepanku. Aku menggangguk dan memasuki sebuah mobil hitam yang sangat dibanggakannya.

"Nii-sama berangkat pagi sekali?" tanyaku ketika ia memasuki mobilnya.

"Tidak apa. Hanya sedang ingin mengantarmu." jawabnya. Aku tersenyum polos memandangnya. Byakuya Kuchiki, dia adalah kakak iparku atau suami dari kakak kandungku, Hisana. Aku menyandang gelar keluarga Kuchiki yang sangat terkenal. Mungkin kalian fikir aku beruntung, walau sebenarnya aku tak peduli akan hal itu.

*~ Deathberry ~*

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-san!" ucap seorang gadis berambut orange panjang terurai yang berlari kecil menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum memandangnya.

"Nanti pulang ku jemput. Tunggu saja." kalimat itulah yang terakhir ku dengar dari Nii-sama sebelum ia pergi.

"INOUE!" aku berteriak dengan keras, menampakkan senyum lebarku sebelum memeluknya. Orihime Inoue, gadis manis yang tengah ku peluk ini adalah sahabat baikku. Ia yang paling tau bagaimana sifatku. Aku yang dirumah selalu bersikap sopan, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih suka jadi diriku yang seperti ini.

"Yo, midget-sama!" suara yang tidak asing menghampiri telingaku. Terang saja, seorang pria berambut orange melambai padaku.

"Jangan panggil aku midget, jeruk bodoh!" balasku seraya pergi mendekatinya. Saat aku berhadapan dengannya, ia tersenyum lebar lalu mencubit pipiku.

"Kau manis kalau tersenyum." ucapnya. Aku hanya bisa cemberut mendengarnya. Si rambut orange ini adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, dia pacarku.

*~ Deathberry ~*

**12 : 01 PM**

Aku pulang sekolah, dan ternyata Nii-sama bilang tidak bisa mengantarku jadi aku pulang sendiri, naik taksi mungkin. Tiba-tiba sebuah motor putih melintas didepanku.

"Hey, Kuchiki. Mau ku antar pulang?" tanya seseorang yang mengendarai motor tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, ia membuka kaca helmnya dan menampakkan mata emerland indah yang ia miliki.

"Toushiro? Tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Ia menggangguk dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa salah seorang laki-laki mengajak pacar sendiri pulang bersama?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia menyalakan motornya dan aku pun menaiki motor yang mewah dan berkelas ini sehingga ia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membawaku pulang.

Seperti yang kalian tau, dia Toushiro Hitsugaya, pacarku juga.

*~ Deathberry ~*

**KUCHIKI MANSION**

Aku tengah berbaring dikasurku yang empuk lalu memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu difikirkan.

"Wake me up inside.. Wake me up ins-," suara panggilan handphone ku berbunyi. Aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Kuchiki," terdengar suara dari sana. Ah, Shuuhei.

"Ya, Shuu?" balasku. Ia terdiam sejenak, aku pun ikut terdiam.

"Ah, Kuchiki. Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, gimana kabarmu?" tanyanya. Aku senang sekali menggodanya.

"Ah Shuu, aku suka sekali memanggilmu begitu. Aku baik, kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Tidak. Langsung saja, boleh aku mengajakmu pergi besok?" kembali ia bertanya. Aku tersenyum manis (baca : nyengir).

"Boleh saja, Shuu. Ya sudah, aku capek. Sampai jumpa besok, Shuu." ucapku sebelum ku tutup teleponnya.

*~ Deathberry ~*

Hari ini melelahkan. Ya, seperti yang kalian tau. Aku meikliki pacar lebih dari satu. Aku punya tiga. Aku tidak pedula kalian mencibirku seperti apaun, aku tidak bias meniolak mereka. Ku lihat buku catatanku yang terdapat daftar dari tiga pacarku itu.

Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 tahun. Kapten tim bola tenis di Karakura High School. Tubuh tinggi tegap, tampan, sedikit humoris tapi terkadang dewasa. Pintar dalam pelajaran Musik. Ichigo menyandang keluarga Kurosaki yang terkenal terpandang karena memang setara dengan kebangsawanan keluargaku.

Toushiro Hitsugaya, 15 tahun. Kapten tim sepak bola di Seireitei Gakuen. Tubuh mini yang lebih pendek dariku. Padahal aku sendiri pendek, ada juga yang lebih pendek dariku. Tampan lah, ku akui ia memang lebih tampan dari Ichigo tapi bukan berarti ia sempurna. Sifatnya sedikit dingin, bahkan padaku tapi ia dewasa. Pintar dalam pelajaran Matematika. Toushiro menyandang keluarga Hitsugaya yang memang terkenal sebagai bangsawan berwibawa.

Shuuhei Hisagi, 18 tahun. Kapten dari tim basket di Soul Society. Tubuh tinggi tegap berotot, wow. Dia pacar yang paling cukup umur dari yang lain, jarang banyak bicara dan paling tidak suka kupanggil "Shuu". Pintar dalam pelajaran Bahasa. Shuu menyandang keluarga Hisagi yang memang terkenal sebagai bangsawan yang gentle dan terpandang.

Aku suka dengan mereka yang memang menjadi kapten dari tim olahraga seperti itu. Mereka terlihat keren bila mereka bermain dan bau keringat khasnya, aduh nggak tahan deh aku. Cukup, aku ngantuk. Sampai jumpa besok. Dada~

*~ Deathberry ~*

To be continued

*~ Deathberry ~*

Okeh, selesai juga ternyata. Terima kasih karna masih setia membaca fic ini. Ih ya, ku beri penjelasan sedikit ya?

Kenapa aku pilih Toushiro pake motor? Cuma 1, PENDEK! #plakk

Mana mungkin dia naik mobil gitu?

Kenapa aku buat Ichigo jadi pemain tennis? Tennis bias di bilang permainan bagi parabangsawan dan Ichigo yang terkaya. Lagipula aku suka banget kalo bayangin Ichigo jadi pemain tennis.

Toushiro jadi pemain sepak bola, pasti kalian sudah tau kan alasannya? Nggak OOC kan?

Shuuhei, aku suka aja dah. Hahaha

Oh ya, maaf buat HitsuHina FC, aku cuma menjalankan pesanan.

Udah dulu ya? Boleh minta review?

- Deathberry Kuchiki -


	2. The Story of Beginning

Chap 2.. Chap 2..  
Berdasarkan saran dari mami Feni, di chap ini cuma warning lemon!  
So, gomen aku ga begitu buat lemon.

Ini chap ada ygang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik.

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.  
**My Black Card © Deathberry Kuchiki a.k.a Ruru**  
Genre : Romance / Friendship  
Rated : M  
Pairing : IchiRukiShuuHitsu

Pair this chapter : HitsuRuki slight IchiRuki, IchiHime and HitsuHina  
**WARNING** : AU, OOC, aneh, abal, di harap anak berumur 18 mambacanya dan yang di bawahnya, kalo nggak mau dapet ceramah orang tua jangan baca Lemon belum nongol. Buat para Hime lover jangan baca dan HitsuHina juga, maaf buat begini.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

*~ Deathberry ~*

My Black Card  
Chapter 2 : The Story of Begining

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**NORMAL P.O.V  
**  
"Kuchiki, maafkan aku." ucap seorang gadis yang tengah berbicara pada seorang gadis bangsawan bernama Rukia.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kau tidak salah, Hinamori. Maafkan aku." balas Rukia kepada gadis yang dipanggilnya Hinamori itu. Gadis didepannya adalah Momo Hinamori, sahabat baik sejak Rukia kecil.

"Kuchiki, aku yang salah. Kenapa aku harus menimpalnya kepadamu, itu salahku." kembali Momo berucap.

"Sudahlah, Hinamori. Kita berbaikan ya?" jawab Rukia dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Iya." balas Momo dengan senyum manisnya. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"Aduh, aku harus cepat-cepat atau roti kacangku habis." ucap Rukia ketika berlari dari koridor menuju kantin sekolah. Ichigo yang berada tidak jauh dari situ pun dengan sengaja menjegal kaki Rukia hingga Rukia terjatuh.

"ADUH!" keluh Rukia seketika itu pula.

"Heh, midget. Kenapa lari-lari? Kau ini perempuan tau!" ucap Ichigo sambil mengejek.

"Uuuuh, dasar jeruk bodoh! Tentu aku mau ke kantin. Nanti rotinya habis tau!" jawab Rukia dengan nada tinggi dan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ichigo.

"Siapa yang kau panggil jeruk, midget! Kau sendiri yang menyenggol kakiku!" balas Ichigo seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia.

"Tapi kau yang sengaja meletakkan kakimu, jerukkk!" kembali Rukia membalasnya.

"Mereka pacaran nggak pacaran sama saja ya?" ucap Keigo yang tengah bersweatdrop ria melihat pasangan yang bertengkar seperti itu.

"Aku lupa. ROTI KACANGKU!" sela Rukia seraya pergi menuju kantin.

"Dasar cewek aneh!," ucap Ichigo, "aku mencintaimu." lanjutnya dengan suara kecil sambil tersenyum. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**UNDER THE TREE**

"Hwaaaa.. Gara-gara Ichigo aku jadi tidak dapat roti kacangku. Dasar jeruk bodoh!" keluh Rukia.

"Sudahlah Kuchiki-san. Ini, ambil saja." ucap Orihime sambil menyodorkan roti kacang kepada Rukia dengan senyum khasnya. Setelah itu, tersirat jelas kesedihan dalam wajahnya.

"Inoue, kau baik sekali. Terima kasih," balas Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Eh Hinamori, pacarmu itu menjengkelkan!" keluhnya.

"Kuchiki, Ichigo itu pacarmu bukan pacarku." jawab Momo dengan nada yang hampir tak terdengar oleh telinga.

"Iya Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun kan pacarmu. Walaupun disekolah ini memang Hinamori-san pacar dari Kurosaki-kun." tambah Orihime.

"Kuchiki, sebaiknya hentikan Kurosaki. Aku tidak mau bila nanti aku dikira sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain," ucap Hinamori, "Lagipula, aku bukan Hinamori yang lemah seperti dulu. Ya kan?" tambahnya.

"Hinamori," panggil Rukia lembut, "Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk padamu." jelasnya. Momo terkejut, ia menyempitkan bola matanya lalu tersenyum.

"Adegan yang mengharukan." pikir Orihime yang segera permisi untuk pergi. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Orihime berjalan dengan senyuman di wajahmu, namun tak dapat ditutupi bahwa ia amat gugup. Ia terus berjalan dari koridor-koridor kelas menuju ke kelas dimana ia, Rukia dan Momo belajar.

"Sepi.. Ah, syukurlah." ucapnya. Ia menuju bangku nomor dua dari depan, yang tepat sederet dengan tempat duduk guru. Ia segera menggeledah tas Rukia dan mengambil handphonenya.

'Temui aku pulang sekolah nanti.'  
ia mengirimnya ke sebuah nama yang tertera dilayar handphone Rukia dan cepat-cepat meletakkan kembali handphonenya di tas gadis dengan tinggi 144 cm itu.

"Orihime, hentikan. Apa yang kau lakukan." terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat Orihime terkejut dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian ketat nan sexy dengan mata tajam melihatnya. Rambut orange yang sama dengan miliknya terkibas oleh angin.

"Rangiku-san? A-anou, tadi aku cuma ingin memeriksa ada tikus tidak di tas Kuchiki-san." jawabnya dengan nada gemetar.

"Kau fikir aku ini bodoh? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Rangiku.

"Menghancurkan mereka semua." jawab Orihime dengan wajah serius dan tatapan menusuk.

"Kau.. Kenapa?" kembali Rangiku bertanya.

"Ha-habis, aku kan lebih manis, kenapa Kurosaki-kun malah memilihnya? Sampai Hitsugaya-kun dan Hisagi-kun juga ikutan suka padanya. Ia juga jadi kaya setelah kakaknya menikah dengan Byakuya-sama. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan, ia punya sahabat baik. Membuatku ingin menghancurkannya saja," jelas Orihime sambil menghitung-hitung jarinya dan sesekali tersenyum penuh ambisi. "Lagipula, kau juga menyukai Hisagi-kun kan Rangiku-san?" tanyanya. Rangiku terkejut lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar Orihime." Rangiku berjalan selangkah.

"Mau adukan? Adukan saja. Kau pasti tau kan, siapa yang lebih dipercaya Rukia dan Hinamori." ancam Orihime. Rangiku menyipitkan matanya, lalu ia pejamkan sebentar dan ia kembali berjalan keluar dari kelas yang tidak menyenangkan ini. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**ATAP SEKOLAH**. 

"Ienai itami kanashimide kizutsuita kimi mou warai.." nada dari handphone Ichigo berbunyi. Ia mengambil dan membaca 1 pesan elektik itu. 

*~ Deathberry ~*

**From : Midget**

Temui aku setelah pulang sekolah di Black Caffee  
  
*~ Deathberry ~* 

"Midget? Mau apa dia? Mau ajak kencan? Tumben." gumam Ichigo sambil terkikik membaca sms dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Hey Ichigo, kau gila ya?" tanya Keigo yang berada di sebelahnya. Namun Ichigo menghiraukan Keigo dan kembali terkikik. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"Hinamori, apa kau masih suka dengan Toushiro?" tanya Rukia to the point. Momo terkejut, ia menunduk dalam.

"Shiro-chan? Maksudku Toushiro? Dia milikmu, Kuchiki." jawab Momo. Rukia menepuk pundak Momo sekali.

"Yang ku tanya, apa kau masih menyukai Toushiro, bukan yang lain. Kalau masih suka, bilang saja!" pinta Rukia. Momo tersenyum kecut.

"Itu masa lalu, Kuchiki. Ia tidak mencintaiku. Seperti yang kau tau, ia cuma ingin melindungiku." jelas Momo. Rukia terkejut, namun kembali tersenyum.

"Toushiro, sebenarnya pria yang baik. Sesungguhnya aku tidak mau menerimanya karena dia pacarmu dan lagi dia tidak pantas ku-," ucapan Rukia terputus ketika melihat Momo yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri.

"Kuchiki, berhentilah berbicara soal Toushiro lagi." ucap Momo yang segera beranjak meninggalkan Rukia.

"Hinamori.. Maaf." ucapan Rukia keluar begitu saja, namun Momo terlanjur meninggalkannya. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**BLACK CAFFEE**

"Benar Rukia ingin kencan di caffee ini? Seleranya kenapa berubah?" pikir Ichigo dalam hati. Ia segera memantapkan dirinya dan masuk ke dalam caffee. Ia segera mencari tempat yang ditempati Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun.." tiba-tiba Orihime memanggilnya lalu menarik tangannya.

"Nggg? Inoue?" balas Ichigo sambil menoleh ke arah Orihime. "Apa kau melihat Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Kuchiki-san sedang sibuk. Ia menyuruhku menemanimu dulu." dusta Orihime. Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya lalu melepas tangan Orihime.

"Menyebalkan? Apa sih maunya!" geram Ichigo. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya, ingin mengirim pesan pada si midget tercintanya.

"Ja-jangan! Rukia sedang sibuk!" elaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Aku tidak mau menunggu, orang yang ku cari tidak ada." ucap Ichigo.

"Tunggu, Kurosaki-kun.." pinta Orihime. Ia dengan sengaja menumpahkan minumannya di kemeja Ichigo hingga basah.

"Kau.." Ichigo mulai menatap Orihime sinis.

"Biar ku bersihkan. Ikutlah ke rumahku. Akan ku cuci." tawar Orihime seraya melap kemeja Ichigo dengan tisu namun Ichigo segera menepis tangan Orihime.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku lakukan sendiri," jelas Ichigo. Orihime mulai menitihkan air mata, melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan sayu dan gemetar yang membuat sekeliling mereka meliriknya. "Baik, baik. Kita ke rumahmu. Merepotkan saja!" keluh Ichigo sambil menggeret Orihime keluar dari Black Caffee. Terlihat seringai licik dari mata Orihime yang tengah merasa menang saat ini. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"Shiro-chan.." Momo terduduk dibawah kasurnya. Ia menangis tersedu mengingat hal yang di ucapkan Rukia padanya. Ia memutar ingatannya, saat ia masih menjadi kekasih Toushiro saat SMP dulu. Betapa ia sangat bahagia dan sangat senang. Ingatan itu masih jelas tersirat di hatinya, sampai saat itu tiba. 

*~ Deathberry ~*

**FLASH BACK  
**

"Hinamori, maafkan aku. Sampai disini saja," ucapan dingin dari laki-laki berambut salju itu begitu menusuk di hati Momo. Menjerit, menangis, tersayat. Entah apa lagi yang melukiskan hatinya. "Aku masih ingin melindungimu, melihatmu, membuatku ingin jadi kekuatan bagimu. Ku fikir dengan menjadi pacarmu, aku bisa reperti itu. Tapi, ternyata sama saja. Maafkan aku." ucap Toushiro seraya memeluk Momo. Momo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia memekuk Toushiro erat, pelukan terakhir yang diterima sebelum Toushiro meninggalkannya. Pangeran es itu pergi. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**TAMAN  
**

Rukia tengah menduduki ayunan dengan wajah muram. Di sebelahnya adalah Toushiro yang mengajaknya bertemu hari ini.

"Toushiro, dulu pacarnya Hinamori ya?" tanya Rukia to the point.

"Melihat Hinamori yang selalu sendiri, aku jadi ingin menjadi tamengnya. Kita pun mulai berpacaran. Ku fikir dengan menjadi pacarnya, aku bisa melindunginya. Tapi, ternyata.. Walau begitu, tidak ada yang berubah. Kami pun semakin menjauh," jelas Toushiro seraya berdiri membelakangi Rukia. "Hancur secara alami." tambahnya. Siratan wajah murung teramat jelas terlihat dimata Rukia.

"Punggung yang kesepian." fikir Rukia. Toushiro segera membalik tubuhnya, menatap mata Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu apa sekarang aku boleh bertanya?," godanya dengan senyum, "yang kamu tanya tadi, demi teman? atau demi dirimu sendiri?" tanyanya. Wajahku langsung memerah. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**INOUE'S FAMILY HOUSE.  
**

Ichigo tengah menekan-nekan tombol di handphonenya. Ia yang tengah telanjang dada dengan handuk menutupi tubuh atasnya terkejut mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Setengah kering juga nggak apa! Eh, nggak kering sama sekali juga nggak apa!" Ichigo langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ketika melihat Orihime dengan pakaian ketat dan sexy yang tengah membawakan dua gelas teh dihadapannya.

"Maaf, ya. Habisnya panas, jadi ganti baju saja. Kamu tunggu sambil minum teh dulu ya?" pintanya. Tiba-tiba Orihime melirik handphone yang tengah di letakkan Ichigo di meja dengan bertuliskan nomor Rukia.

"Ayo, kembalikan kemejaku!" pinta Ichigo sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"Kurosaki-kun," bukannya memberikan kemeja, Orihime malah meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Ichigo. "Kamu begitu menyukai Rukia, ya? Meninggalkanmu sendirian sedangkan dirinya tengah bersenang-senang dengan laki-laki lain," jelas Orihime. Ia menggeser handuk Ichigo sehingga dada bidangnya terlihat jelas. Orihime mengusap tangannya ke tubuh Ichigo, membuat Ichigo risih dan blushing. "Kalau aku, bagiku yang ada dihati hanya Kurosaki-kun. Kalau demi Kurosaki-kun, apapun akan ku lakukan." godanya. Tangannya naik dan meraba pipi Ichigo lalu menatap matanya tajam. Ichigo terkejut, mulutnya bungkam. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Momo masih merenung di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba ia melirik sebuah boneka dengan baju bertulis huruf "R" berwarna ungu. Ia teringat sahabatnya, Rukia.

_/"Apa kamu tahu, berapa besar penderitaan Hinamori?"/_

/"Mana mungkin aku membenci Hinamori?"/

/Kalau memang itu bisa menolong Hinamori, baiklah."/

Momo berhenti menangis, ia memeluk boneka Rukia.

"Padahal Rukia selama ini selalu memikirkanku. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku." batin Momo, ia meletakkan boneka Rukia dan beranjak pergi. "Maafkan aku, Rukia." 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

"Aku.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya?" batin Rukia ketika menatap wajah Toushiro dalam-dalam.

"Sepertinya, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam," ucap Toushiro mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Ayo kita pulang." ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan dengan senyumnya.

"Soalnya, aku kan.. suda, tidak bisa menyukai Toushiro lagi. Seharusnya, sudah tidak boleh.. Menyukainya lagi." fikir Rukia dalam hati. Rukia memberikan tangannya, tanpa di sadari Toushiro memeluknya. "karena Hinamori masih mencintai Toushiro." lanjutnya. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

**FLASH BACK 5 YEARS AGO  
**

"Hinamori, aku juga beli itu!" ucap Rukia sambil menunjukkan gantungan kunci kodok yang mirip dengan Momo. "Ini nih! Sampai seleranya sama, kita benar-benar serasi ya?" tambahnya semangat.

"Eh, iya. Rasanya senang juga ya?" jawab Momo dengan senang. "Kalau begini, bisa jadi suatu saat nanti kita suka pada cowok yang sama nih." canda Momo. Rukia sedikit terkejut namun ia segera tertawa.

"Ahahaha, bisa jadi. Tapi walau begitu, kita tetap berteman ya?" jawab Rukia. 

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Tanpa disadari, Momo tengah melihat Rukia dan Toushiro yang sedang berpelukan. Rukia yang melihatnya terkejut namun semua terlambat. 

*~ Deathberry ~*

To Be Continue

*~ Deathberry ~* 

Selesai juga. Weks? Kenapa jadi pair IchiHime sama HitsuRuki gini? Apa-apaan ini?  
Kesurupan apa saya?  
Yo wes (ya sudahlah-Bondan), maaf ya. Di sini ketauan kan Ruru mau buat pair apa? Kebalikan dari pair ini dah pokoknya.  
Bales repiu dulu :  
  
Aizawa Ayumu : Thanks reviewnya ya, anou.. Ga janji buat IchiRuki doang. Hehe

aya-na rifa'i : Lemon mgkn chap 3 euy! Tunggu aje say! Sangkyuu~

Yuuna Hihara : Weh, berdasarkan request nih 4 some asli na.. =w=  
Thanx

Ruki Yagami : Ntaran Ruk, Ruru masih belum bisa mikir lemon. Yahaha  
Sangkyuu

darkpepper : ganti nama mlu.. T.T  
Ok saya apdet!

Sader 'ichi' Shiozika : Lemon blon nonggol.. Pesenanmu dateng tp jd warning lemon IchiHime.. Haduh sial!

Meong : Thanks ya review nya. =)

Kurosaki D Sanji : I just luph u.. w

Ryuuki Sagara : Iya, miss typo slalu ada. Hweeee.. Rukia? 16.. Lpa nyantumin gomen.  
Sangkyuu ya?

Voidy : Ahaha, iya makasih. Sejujurnya aku penasaran sm km. Cuma bisa nemu account DeviantArtmu doang.

Fun-Ny Chan : repot kok. Tapi masih tragedi. Makasih ya?

So-chan 'luph pLen' : Abis aku dulu juga pg neh. Hahaha pengalaman. Maybe. XP

Hitsugaya Cumik : iya, makasih.

bl3achtou4ro : karna mama jg mantan pg nak. Hehe. Makasih sayang.

Saqee-chan : uye! Thx

Zheone Quin : Aduh, gimana ya? Requestnya begitu nih. Gimana dong?

Hime-chan Satsuki : Thank you. Aduduh, gomen ya kalo di fict ini bakal ngehina charamu. Gomen,,

Chappythesmartrabbit : Makasih. Review lagi ya?

Ririn Cross : iya sayang. Mama ga bisa bayangin Nii-sama rape Rukia.

Peach : Makasih? Eh, HitsuRuki? Waduh, keanya kemungkinan kcil.

aRaRancha : Makasih yo! Trus lnjudkan!

Yosh! Tanpa basa-basi, repiu pwease! *puppy eyes*


End file.
